guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
RUNES/3 STAR RUNES
Here you will find info about ★3 Runes. Name Enhance With the new update, ★2 Runes are now obsolete, to get to the top we will enhance only ★3 Runes. Using runes of same root will give x1.5 EXP. ★1 Runes give only 5 EXP (7 if same root), ★2 Runes give 20 EXP (30 EXP if same root), ★3 Runes give 100 EXP (150 EXP if same root). This is for ★3 Runes: Easy Level 10 ★3 Runes (Needs 2700 EXP Total) : #Levelup MAIN ★3 Rune to Level 3. (Needs 300 EXP) Note: 250 EXP is only needed to reach level 3. Easy Methods to create level 3 ★3 Runes: (a) x1 Level 10 ★2 gives 300 EXP same root (b) x2 Level 1 ★3 gives 300 EXP same root © x8 Level 1 ★2 gives 240 EXP same root (30 EXP ea) + any rune for 10 EXP #Repeat Step 1 with 4 other FOOD ★3 Runes. (Each will give 600 EXP same root) #Levelup MAIN ★3 Rune with your 4 other FOOD ★3 Runes. (Needs 2400 EXP) rune enhance1.jpg rune enhance2.jpg rune enhance3.jpg Substats Only ★2 and ★ 3 Runes have substats. There are 7 types of subtats. ★ 2 will have only 1 substat with values high or low. ★3 will have 1 or 2 substats with the high or low values. # Absorb - recover certain amount of HP when dealing damage with normal attacks or skills. Amount is 7% or 8% or 14%. Found only with Attack and Crit Runes. #Counter - land a hit with normal attack or skills when an enemy is about to attack, resulting to additional damage. Damaged dealt is increased by 30% or 40% or 82%. Found only with Attack and Crit Runes. #Cool Time - reduce skill cool time by a certain amount. Amount is 10% or 12%. Found only with Attack and Crit Runes #Speed - increase movespeed by some percent. Amount is 15% or 20%. This is based on the Hunters Speed Attribute related to movespeed. Found in all Attack, Crit, HP and DEF Runes # Melee Resistance - reduce any incoming damage from all melee sources by some percent. Amount is 8% or 12% or 20%. Found only with HP and DEF Runes. #Range Resistance - reduce any incoming damage from all range sources by some percent. Amount is 8% or 12 or 20%%. Found only with HP and DEF Runes. #Recover - recover a certain amount of HP based on percent of max HP per second. Amount is 0.05% or 0.06%. This has no visual effect like absorb. But it can be observed the HP bar increases over time. ★3 Runes Substat Here is the list of the pairing of substats for ★3 Runes. A ★3 Rune will have a fixed substat 1 paired with a fixed substat 2. After the 7th global update, 3s rune substats have been modified to 4 types - substat 1 only - substat 1 HI substat 2 NORMAL, substat 1 NORMAL substat 2 HI, substat 1 and 2 NORMAL. These values are yet to be verified. Very rare runes were obtained from event "Collect Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi" Reward Box. EVENT= |-| PURE= |-| PAIR NEW= |-| PAIR OLD=